Kindred
by Fallen Desires
Summary: After being kidnapped, an abused Kagome throws everything she has into seeing to the welfare of the last person she can love: the innocent and seemingly abandoned Rin. (Kag/Sess)


  
**Title:** Kindred  
**Author:** Fallen Desires  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters within.  
**Note:** Yes, this is a rape fic but I'd like to think it's not the traditional sort. As for the pairings, I haven't decided on them at this point. Feel free to leave your vote. Remember, if characters seem OOC, please keep in mind that the main one is currently suffering through some heavy duty trauma and therefore, things may be skewed a bit. Thanks.  
**WARNING:** This is a LEMON and contains what could be considered highly controversial sexual content. (Along the lines of the rated R movie, "Fatal Attraction") If that offends, please don't read.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter 1**   
  
I had no choice but to kneel there in the damp, itchy grass even though my knees were threatening to never forgive me for my harsh treatment of them. As it was, the blood was only now starting to congeal, but the oils and dirt from the forest floor kept reopening the wounds until all I could really think about was how much it hurt.  
  
But the stupid thing was, that was nothing compared to the pain of having him shove his hard dick into my mouth. Really, I tried to keep my lips clamped shut and, at first, he seemed content to just rub the purple, pulsating head against them… but he got tired of waiting, I think, and he grabbed a knotted handful of my hair.  
  
And yanked so hard that I couldn't stop the screams.  
  
He kept his hands twisting there: almost as if the large, callused things were glued to my neck and hair. I knew what he was doing: he was warning me that if I didn't just accept this, he could make things a lot worse.  
  
Jesus Christ. How the fuck do I just _accept_ something like this? How could I just kneel there and let him take this away from me? God, where the fuck was everyone?  
  
How could they leave me like this? Why did they abandon me? I really thought they loved me, in their own, different ways. I know I loved them.  
  
But thinking about that hurt even more than feeling the way his dick vibrated at the back of my throat and I couldn't help but be completely convinced that the bastard was doing his damnedest to rip a huge hole in my esophagus.  
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
All I could think was this couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not by him. Not this way.  
  
I knew he had lusted for me, but I always assumed Inuyasha would be by my side: keeping me safe. Loving me in his stunted, but absorbing way. I had every faith that Sango and Miroku would be at his side, willing to fight to the death to help me. Just like I would do for them.  
  
Well, if I could fight, anyway. But my lack of fighting skills have never kept me from trying. I mean, to be fair, I did tell them to go. I told them to get help because it was fucking obvious they would have been slaughtered. How were any of us to know what he really wanted? But I couldn't help but feel like they abandoned me anyway. They fucking just left me here.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
It's hard to be reasonable at a time like this, you know. All I could feel was the way his hips shuddered as he kept pounding into my mouth, the liquid dribbling from his cock a bitter reminder of the price I was going to be forced to pay for destroying the shikon no tama for good.   
  
Well, fuck him. Well, not literally.   
  
God. How the fuck could I make jokes about something like this? It just seems unnaturally, but it was like that if I didn't laugh, I'd start crying and god knows that if I finally broke down, I don't think I could ever stop and I knew that if I didn't come to my own rescue, no one would.  
  
With the pretense of cooperation, I pursed my mouth in order to make it easier for him to slide in and out. His pounding finally stopped as I licked the trembling head, my tongue darting quickly over the bulging veins that ran the entire course of his dick. It took all my strength to keep it up: to pretend as if I enjoyed feeling the soft, velvety skin against my tongue.   
  
His groans, coarse and urgent, echoed in my ears as I flicked my tongue against the underside of his cock, my hands slowly moving up the side of his legs.  
  
It was time I stopped waiting for a rescue that would never come and instead, take things into my own hands. I had to regain control of the situation and at that moment, I could only think of one way: trick him. Make him think I was willing and ready. Then I'd grab him by his balls and incapacitate him and get away.  
  
Oh, god. It had to work. I didn't think I could handle the alternative. I prayed with all my heart, my tongue licking almost as frantically as the way my heart pounded, that he wouldn't figure it out. My hands clutched onto his ass, pulling his entire length into my mouth, gagging me.  
  
For a moment, all I could think was that I hoped I didn't throw up. Maybe I should have wished it and maybe it would have made him stop, but fuck. It was like if I did, my last shred of dignity would be lost.  
  
And at a time like this, all I felt I had was my dignity.  
  
"Don't even consider it."  
  
I tightened my grip on his ass, trying not to look too suspicious, but it didn't help.  
  
"Kagome, really. Your face is so easy to read. But think, first. Will you snuff out the child's life in order to save what little 'virtue' you have left?" Naraku chuckled, his voice hoarse even as he continued to rock his hips back and forth.  
  
His words paralyzed me.  
  
For those next few moments as I waited for him to catch his breath in order to continue speaking, it was like everything I ever knew was suddenly put on pause. And then, roughly, he grabbed the side of my face with both of his slender hands and forced his dick further down my throat than I had ever guessed was possible. I could even taste the salt from the sweat that had dampened the hair on his balls.   
  
I closed my eyes, counting in my head to keep the gorge from rising in my throat for I knew at that moment what he would do if I did throw up: he would keep his dick there and I would end up choking to death on my own filth.  
  
The fucking bastard.  
  
"Be a good little girl, my imposter miko," he whispered almost lovingly, his nails biting into my chin as he slowly pulled my head away. Gasping, I took the opportunity to suck in some much-needed air. "Be good or else I would have to find my pleasure elsewhere."  
  
He wouldn't dare. God, tell me he wouldn't dare. But all it took was one look to his exquisitely sculpted face to realize that the bastard _would_.   
  
Funny, isn't it? After everything that had happened over the years: after Kikyo, after the zombies, after losing my entire fucking family once the well stopped working, I had changed a bit. I was no longer the girl I used to be. But I still didn't hate. I still couldn't hate. How many times would people tell me I was pure? How many times would they tell me that I was the epitome of good? I didn't think well enough of myself to consider that it may be true, but I did know that I was a good sort of person. I _had_ been a good sort of person.  
  
But he changed that. He perverted me with the one inference he _knew_ I wouldn't be able to handle. He finally did it. After all these years, Naraku finally managed to destroy what I was. Not through rape. Not through getting my friends to abandon me.  
  
No, he did it by forcing me to realize that I couldn't save the lonely, sad child that I had promised myself that I would protect. While I couldn't do much to help myself, I wouldn't fail her. I didn't even know her name, but I would die before I let anything happen to her. For her, I would be strong. For her, I would make sure she would get out of this hell unscathed even if I couldn't. For her, I would do anything.  
  
I made my decision in that second, one that I can't even regret to this day. I know I should. I know that there should be something in my head thinking "Hey, Kagome. No matter what, you should have been above that." But the truth was, I wasn't. He killed the person I was and instead, mutated the last vestiges of my soul into a beast. He killed my very soul, but I would be damned if I would allow him to do the same to her.   
  
I would kill him first.  
  
He purred suddenly, his plump lips pulling back into a smirk as he yanked on my knotted hair.   
  
"What? Don't wish to join us, puppet? I'm sure she would be reassured by your presence as I fuck the hell out of her. That ... or she'd hate you," Naraku chuckled, his dick actually getting harder as he seemed to consider the idea. "Oh, don't look at me like that. As I mentioned before, your face is astonishingly easy to read. After all of this, I may teach you some techniques to hide your emotions if you beg me hard enough."  
  
What to say? What could I possibly do that wouldn't make things worse? Determinedly, I sucked on his dick with as much gusto as I could, only to have to stifle my smile as I heard him gasp in pleasure.  
  
The fucker.  
  
"The girl means nothing to me, miko," he continued, his hips beginning to gyrate slowly even as his fingers began to massage my scalp. The hanyou's breath caught in his throat and I could feel the way his body tensed as I alternated between running my tongue along his hard length and sucking the head with all my strength.   
  
"I did intend to kill her," Naraku breathed slowly, obviously trying to retain his grip on the situation but my recently (and unwillingly) learned technique was certainly distracting him. Suddenly, it was if a whole new avenue was opened to me: he was no longer fully in control. In my heart, I knew that the secret to escaping - the secret to survival - lay in this gruesome task. Inspired by the thought, I pulled one of my hands from his ass in order to cup and massage his balls.  
  
"I intended to kill her," he shook his head and I could feel his legs trembling as his knees pushed into my chest. "But she means nothing to me. I will let you keep her if you wish. A pet, perhaps. As intelligent as I suspect you to be, I'm certain you've ascertained by now that escape just simply isn't possible. You may as well make the best of things, Kagome."  
  
His hips paused and those sharp nails of his urged my chin up in order to look at him.  
I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see those evil eyes rape me on their own. I didn't want to see the lust he held for me reflected in those flat, insane orbs.  
  
Insane. There was no other word for the creature who suddenly withdrew his erect penis from my mouth as he examined me carefully. Did he expect I would willingly stay with him? Did he think I could possibly forgive him?  
  
All it took was one look at his smug, beautiful face and I knew that he thought my loyalties would transfer to him as easily as a butterfly flits to the next flower.  
  
Let him. He was right: at this point, I couldn't escape. But if there was one thing I learned, it was that the creature had a weakness: me. I wasn't sure why, but I was never more sure of anything in my life than I was at that moment. He wanted me to adore him and, in his sick, insane little world, he probably thought he was seducing me.  
  
Bastard.  
  
It took all of my courage to do so, but I reached out and clasped his dick in my hand. Silently, I patted the hard flesh with long, innocuous strokes, knowing that every stroke would take me closer to my goal.  
  
A startled moan erupted from his throat as I clasped my lips around the thick organ, my tongue rubbing the underside even as I started bobbing my head in a mimicry of intercourse.  
  
Did he notice I was crying?   
  
Probably, but he didn't stop me from trailing my fingers across his balls. In fact, his pounding only then renewed and he slammed his dick repeatedly between my lips, the flesh hardening so much that I could feel the tip as it brushed against the roof of my mouth.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, my name tumbling from his own lips as if it were a curse. But I paid no attention as I stopped licking and just rounded my mouth. God help me, but it was bad enough he was doing this to me. I couldn't imagine how I'd react if he actually fucked me.  
  
God help me.  
  
"Miko! Stop!" Naraku grunted, yanking his manhood from me. It rested there for a moment, wavering in the warm, spring air. I wanted to look down. I wanted to look away. But I couldn't. I stared at his cock, my eyes fascinated with the pulsing beast, mesmerized by the way his pre-cum and my saliva mixed into an oily mess as it slowly trickled back along his length.   
  
It was the same morbid curiosity that forced you to look when you saw an accident on the freeway or when someone was cut and bleeding. I knew that this trembling piece of flesh would eventually violate every part of my body. It was inevitable.  
  
And I couldn't stop staring.  
  
His hand reached down, squeezing his long shaft between his fingers as he slowly started to pump up and down.  
  
"Don't look away, Kagome. Don't turn," he muttered. "Stay where you are."  
  
How could I turn away? I watched as he caressed his own dick with his hand, even as the other one cupped his balled and massaged them with the finesse of a swiss masseuse. The caresses mutated into a frantic jerking and I could smell the slightly sour way the juices of his body began to emerge from that small, open hole in his cock.  
  
It took all my will power not to close my eyes. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see the way he shuddered or listen to the way his breathing, hoarse and uneven, erupted from his lungs. I didn't want to see Naraku giving into his pleasure. I didn't want to see him content or happy, not even for a second.  
  
The bastard didn't deserve even this.  
  
But I was helpless, trapped by the knowledge of what would happen if I dared to defy him. My life wasn't my own anymore. I was accountable to a scared little girl whose only crime was to have followed in the steps of someone Naraku now considered an enemy.   
  
In a way, I identified with that child more than anyone else in my life. Like me, the one person she loved most abandoned her. From what I understood, Sesshoumaru showed no inclination at all to even rescue the heartbroken child. But for all that pain of rejection , she was still sweet. She was still pure. She was what I used to be before Naraku and Inuyasha and life ruined me.  
  
And I'd die before I let that happen to her.   
  
Startled by my thoughts by a loud gasp, I was shaken from my reverie in time to feel a thick spurt of liquid splatter all over my face as Naraku finally reached his climax. Viscous droplets of pale, nearly white fluid, collected on my cheeks and chin. On my lips. Even in my hair and eyes. I remained there, silent and unmoving, as he watched me, his body convulsing slightly from the intensity of his orgasm. I could feel the way the droplets slowly merged together, my skin itching with disgust as thin rivulets of semen trickled down my face.  
  
Still, I just looked at him, caught in the flatness of his evil eyes as I waited for something, _anything_, to happen.  
  
But even I, who had stupidly thought I could no longer be surprised, fell into complete shock as Naraku dropped to his knees and pulled my tense body against his willowly chest. Almost tenderly, he brushed his lips against my own, pausing to lick his own jism from my mouth before he caressed my hair. I could hear him murmuring soft words but I was too dazed to understand.  
  
I didn't want to understand.  
  
All I wanted at that moment was to hide. To take the girl and get away. To never see Naraku's dead eyes again and to never remember the way he abused me.   
  
If there was a god, I decided, He would give me amnesia.  
  
"... so good, miko," I suddenly realized Naraku was saying. "You were so good. In fact, you can have your little pet. Continue to be good and she will be yours. You can have her for as long as you stay with me."  
  
I nodded my head dumbly, trying to comprehend his words but at that point, they remained to be nothing more than a blur in my head. There appeared to be only two things I was capable of thinking at that moment: one, that I would live long enough to kill my rapist.  
  
My mind slowly wandered back as I remembered the look on the child's face as she seemed to finally comprehend that her guardian wasn't going to rescue her after all.  
  
Two, I vowed to myself and to the child who was probably still laying so brokenly in the corner of the dungeon, I would kill the man who betrayed the one child who loved him above anything and everything.  
  
I would kill Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
If you like, please review! I want to know if there is an audience for this kind of smut.  
  



End file.
